Bright-Breasted Wyvern
Bright-Breasted Wyverns were released on the 1st of April, 2010 alongside Hellfire Wyverns, Sunsong Amphipteres, and Nebula dragons. They have no breed specific action. On the forums, their name is often shortened to "BBW". Female and male sprites differ in their appearance—the speckles found on the egg of the Bright Breasted Wyvern appear only on the wings of the female, whereas the male has a solid black line. "This is because in nature females tend to have more broken up markings than males" -says Dovealove. The female also has a black marking in the center of her red breast, the male has blue on the tip of his tail, and the female has red eyes while the male has blue. Their creator was heavily inspired by both robins and parrots in terms of their personality and appearence. They are native to tropical climates, specifically those of lush rainforests. Their small size and speed allows them to easily navigate the trees and thick foliage. They are omnivorous, eating primarily fruits, leaves, and lichen, which they are experts at identifying, as well as insects. They are not often seen hunting for prey, since their small size and limited strength makes it difficult for them. Although they could take down prey using their poisonous barbs, they prefer to save the toxins for when they are in danger, as it is time consuming to produce. Instead they are scavengers, preferring to get meat from creatures already deceased. Because of their primarily herbivourous nature, they have gathered a vast array of knowledge about plants, which they use for medicinal purpose. Wild members of this breed are unlikely to share this information with strangers, although tame BBWs have ammassed a lot of knowledge which they are not afraid of sharing. In personality, Bright-Breasted Wyverns are a very human-like breed; however, they would argue that it’s the other way around. They can have a very wide range of personality traits, differing greatly from each individual. However, they are characterized by two things- their arrogance and intelligence. These dragons are very clever, and use strategy to help them survive in the wild. Their small feet and dexterous tails can often be used like hands for delicate procedures. This, along with their bright, flamboyant colours, makes them very vain and prideful. In battle, Bright-Breasted Wyverns are usually defeated when they become too cocky, allowing their opponents to take them by surprise. Bright-Breasted wyversn are highly judgemental when it comes to appearence, although its limited to their own kind. Their bright colours, especially the red on their chest, is considered indicitive of health, endurance and strength. Occasionally individuals have attempted to improve their looks by using the juices of various fruits to brighten their colours temporarily; if any members are discovered using these "cosmetics", they are treated very harshly. Although in the wild Bright-Breasted Wyverns usually remain in flock of their own kin, those raised in captivity have no inhibitions, and will happily spend time with both humans and other dragon species. Wild flocks are highly protective of their young, and the entire group takes on parental duties; they will all do their part in rearing the eggs and hatchlings. This nurturing instinct often carries into domesticated individuals as well, who are willing to even help dragons of completely different breeds. Dragon Descriptions [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Stages#Adult_Stage Adult:] "Bright-Breasted Wyverns are a species of dragon easily recognised by their bright red markings. They are a small species, only the size of a full-grown man. However, they have developed poisonous barbs on their feet to make up for their size. Their colouration is used to warn off potential predators of the danger, and is also used to attract mates. They are very social, and can often be seen preening in large groups." [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Stages#Hatchling_Stage Mature Hatchling:] "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It's rather plain looking, though. And look! Its grown wings, and bright markings have developed over the body." [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Stages#Hatchling_Stage Hatchling:] "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It's rather plain looking, though." [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Stages#Egg_Stage Egg:] "This egg is covered in speckles." Sprite Artists *Angziety (all) *Dolphinsong (adults) *Dovealove (adults) *Seiss (Adult male) *Marrionetta (hatchlings) Sprites Regular Sprite Female Series: → → → Male Series: → → → 2011 Holiday Sprites: Female temporary sprites recent holiday sprites Male The first Bright-breasted Wyvern Christmas sprites during the Christmas 2011 Dragon Dress Up event were the yellow / red colored ones, which Angziety hadn't intended to get on site. This was the reason why the sprites got changed to the normal colored dressed-up sprites Comment from Angziety on the forums: "About the BBW's. Change is due to myself. They were not ment to have recolors in the first place, but accidentally get on site due to miscommunication." Category:Dragon Types Category:Mod Mayhem Category:Uncommon Dragons